


Poster Boy

by nathybozo



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathybozo/pseuds/nathybozo
Summary: Inspired by the "I'm sorry your poster boy let you down" line on 1x09.for amirah (ginnyspitch), for giving me the idea!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyspitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ginnyspitch).



They were leaving the restaurant. It was time and Ginny remembered something that had been bugging her all day. 

"Hey, before we go, I need to talk to you about something."  


"Ah, but we already talked too much, Rookie. I'll miss you, I already said it", he jokes but she can't bring herself to laugh.  


"I'm serious. What you said today after the game..."  


"I said tons of things..."  


"No you didn't. You didn't even talk to Blip. You apologized to me, but you shut everyone else off."  


His smile is weak. "I was kidding, Baker. Humor, you know? Trying to lighten things up."  


"No you weren't. I know you," Ginny says with determination.  


"Do you now?", he laughs, but this is a bittersweet time. He has wanted this for a while, for Ginny Baker to know him, but he is afraid of it, he isn't as easy to love as she is.  


"I do," she confirms. "And because I do, I know you meant it and I also wanted to tell you that you have nothing to apologize for. You have never let me down."  


"Well, this is how I know you don't know me. I let everyone down, all the time! Prepare to be disappointed, because it's probably coming. You know I'm leaving right?"  


"Well, you do have a problem of self doubt, which is why you're saying this, which I know, because I know you." 

She's getting that look on her face, the one she gets when she's about to start a passionate rant about something like cilantro, and Mike is paying very close attention to her, because it's very endearing and because he can hear her rant about everything, even himself. She continues. "And to be quite honest, I doubt it. I forgave you for that stupid fight in the Dodgers game that left you out for the whole season. That was super dumb and I had tickets I worked VERY HARD to buy, so I couldn't believe it, but I understand it better now." 

He laughs, because she's smiling a lot and he wants more than anything to believe her. "And the part about you leaving," she goes on, "I understand. I'll miss you, like I said, but I get it. You're super old and everything," she laughs, but doesn't stop talking. "But all in all, seriously, I'm very grateful that you were my poster boy, because it was a motivation and I got better everyday because I had someone to look up to. And also, it's been a pleasure playing with you, even if now you're more a pain in my ass than everything."  


He is smiling more, which is something very natural that happens when he is around Ginny, and she's almost panting when she finishes. "Way to make me feel super old, Baker."  


"Well, you are. But that doesn't matter. At least now you'll have your ring. And I mean it, the part about not letting me down. I was sad because I knew how much you wanted to him, of course, but this happens."  


"Eh, I'll take this attempt of compliment. Thanks, Baker." 

"No need to thank me, you did the same for me after my first game. And now I did it for you, after your last one. This is what friends are for." 

"Not my last one." 

"You know what I mean." 

"I know. Also, I can't believe that was all it took."  


"All it took for what?"  


"For you to confess you had a poster of me on your wall."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I ended up here again, especially because I really don't write anything, but I guess this show is just super inspiring? This isn't even a fic per se, more like a drabble, but let me dream. You guys were super kind to me, so! Thanks and sorry for the mistakes! (Again, I'm not a writer so you know, be gentle thanks hahahah)


End file.
